


Some Things are Hard to Forget

by MarioMisc



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Pearlina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioMisc/pseuds/MarioMisc
Summary: Marina has an anxiety attack.





	Some Things are Hard to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a oneshot mixing fluff and angst, so here it is. Enjoy!

Pearl watched as the dishes lay in the sink, full of crumbs and dressing. The soap dispenser and the fosset were idle, daring to be used. Pearl sighed. She hated doing dishes, but she had to be fair. This was her week, and Marina’s was last week.

Suddenly though, Pearl heard a loud sob coming from her and Marina’s room.

Who else could it be…

Pearl dropped everything, suddenly red with fear. The small girl ran across the hallway from the kitchen into her and her girlfriend’s room, and opened the door to a red Marina, accompanied by a tissue box next to her, with tears running from her eyes. The tall girl muttered, “P-P-P-Pearlie…”

Pearl stood frozen in shock. This wasn’t uncommon, but each time it happened, it made Pearl’s heart feel like it had been cut to pieces.

This was another one of Marina’s anxiety attacks. They just kept happening. They had always been occurring, even back around when Marina and Pearl had first met.

Marina never talked about it until Cap’n Cuttlefish exposed the truth about her. Back then, Pearl tried again and again to get Marina to explain her feelings so Pearl would finally be able to try to help her in the long-term, but Marina only allowed Pearl to comfort her with affectionate hugs and generic supportive phrases, and her pleas sometimes even pissed off Marina.

But ever since that day, that fateful day, Marina opened up to the support, and it worked greatly to reduce her stress. Marina has gotten most of her feelings out to Pearl, yet there was still anxiety involved about the consequences of being a former child soldier in the Octarian military.

Marina’s past was constantly damaging her in the inside, and Pearl tried to do everything in her power to stop it. She had made Marina start seeing a therapist, and made him swear not to reveal any of Marina’s secrets to the public. As well as that, the two were now girlfriends, and had been for roughly two months before Marina’s past was revealed in all of its glory to Pearl, so Pearl was able to be a lot less restrictive with comforting Marina.

Pearl was exactly who Marina needed. Marina made it clear as day how much she cherished the little Inkling, which only made Pearl love Marina more in return. Supporting Marina was something Pearl was excellent at. She was someone Marina was always able to turn to for help, and Pearl never got annoyed by any of Marina’s struggles.

Right after Pearl caught the sobbing Octarian in her sight, she dashed right towards her. She sat beside her on the bed, opposite of Marina’s tissue box, and faced her. She then patted Marina’s left shoulder and planted a small kiss on Marina’s left cheek.

“Sweetie,” Pearl said in a soft voice, “You’re anxiety is bad again?”

Facing frontwards, Marina said, “I… I-I-I don’t…” The girl paused. Suddenly, she shifted her body towards Pearl and pulled the tiny Inkling into a tight hug. “I don’t want to go back, Pearl! I don’t want to get… KILLED! I… I can’t go back…” The Octarian’s voice faded, small whispers replacing any intelligible words.

Oh no… it was this… the one thing Pearl truly felt lost with.

Was the Octarian government after her girlfriend?

Octavio was trapped in a snow globe, but that didn’t mean Octarian society was suddenly in a state of anarchy.

Marina released Pearl from the hug and looked down at her with a frown.

“Baby,” Pearl said in her comforting voice, “I told you that… the splatoon would do everything in its power to protect you… you shouldn't worry about a thing… I’ve continued to tell you that over and over again... what concerns you so much?”

“I… SACH EN GOH HI NAST EH!” The girl said, continuing to cry into her hands after.

“Baby, please… you know I don’t understand Octarian.”

Marina looked at Pearl again with a sniff. “I… I’m a fucking traitor, Pearl!”

“I… I know, sweetheart…”

“They can get me… at any time! Just kill me right then and there! Nobody would be able to prepare! That’s what… I’m so worried about!!” Marina simply continued to cry.

Pearl moved closer to the taller girl and gave her a tight hug. She rubbed her back, trying to be as smooth and slow as possible, hoping it would provide more relief to Marina, even just a bit.

“Love,” Pearl began, “I’ll protect you-”

“You… always responded with that. I constantly worry that that’s not enough and you say it’s okay. But you know what, it’s not! And… I also worry the splatoon won’t be fast enough! BE REALISTIC!!” Marina immediately looked guilty after saying that.

Pearl frowned and took to a moment to think. She almost gasped upon a realization. “You’re… you’re right, Reena. Shit…”

Pearl realized she was overconfident. Would she really be able to get Marina out of a situation like Octarian forces trying to do terrible things to her?

“I’m… so sorry for yelling… my love…”

“No, don’t worry. It’s fine. I acted overconfident anyways. Just give me a sec, Reena.”

Pearl had to think. She realized that Marina was right. Pearl was able to be defensive of Marina, and the splatoon was fast, but… maybe it wouldn't be enough. “I’ll make sure you are safe no matter what. Maybe… I should’ve given you more options often than myself and the splatoon. Want security guards? I’ve got it, Reena. Your OWN private militia? Done. Anything else?”

Pearl wasn’t being serious about the second one, but she’d technically be able to afford both.

“Pearlie…” Marina squeaked.

Pearl looked up to a still teary, but smiling Marina. “You’d… you’d get... security guards… for me?”

“Seriously, Marina? Of course I would. I… I should’ve done it earlier, actually…”

“That’s... not too... expensive?”

“No, Reena! Not at all!”

“Oh! My... therapist... said it probably would be... even for you... wow.”

“Marina, all ya had to do was ask! Even if it was expensive, I’d still pay for it for ya!”

“Pearlie, I...” Marina paused, her eyes getting more teary. Then, with an uneven voice, she yelled, “I LOVE YOU!” and pulled Pearl into yet another tight hug.

Pearl couldn’t help but smile.

However, after Marina released Pearl from the hug, she looked down at her with a frown and tired eyes.

“Baby…” Marina muttered. “Why… do you s-s-stay with me? You have to deal… with so much stuff… you’d have… a much easier life… without me...”

Pearl almost gasped in response, but decided to keep her composure. “Because… I admire a lot about you.”

“Like… like what?”

“EVERYTHING! I love your personality. You’re so kind… passionate… affectionate… yet you can joke around too.”

A small, yet noticeable smile appeared on Marina’s wet face.

Marina’s smile just got wider as Pearl continued, “You’re interesting to me too. You’re GORGEOUS… I can’t stress that enough… I… love your accent too. It’s ADORABLE. You’re singing and songwriting skills are incredible… And most of all, you’re admirable. You have so many issues with your past, yet you keep going. Nothing can stop you, Marina Ida. These are reasons for me loving you. You’re the best person in my life!”

Marina let out a small laugh as Pearl shortly after put her lips onto Marina’s. The two passionately kissed as Pearl petted the right side of Marina’s neck and continued to rub her back, remembering to be gentle. Marina’s hands, however, only rested on Pearl’s neck.

When the two stopped kissing, Pearl brought both of her hands off of Marina. The tall girl was left chuckling, with a smile that Pearl thought was just too adorable…

“Thanks… a lot, baby…” Marina said quietly.

“You’re… uh… you’re… welcome…” Pearl said, unfocused. Marina’s face was too beautiful to Pearl.

Unable to resist temptation, Pearl quickly went in for another kiss, taking Marina by surprise. Marina immediately gave in. Pearl put some weight on Marina, causing Pearl’s lover to fall onto her back. Despite the chuckles, the kiss between the two was hardly ever interrupted. Marina placed her hands and gripped Pearl’s lower face, petting it. She leaned closer to Pearl’s face, just to get a bit more tongue in their kiss.

The two eventually released, with Pearl moving beside Marina, but without any laughter. Only pure smiles out of content with one another were shown on their faces. 

“You’re so gorgeous…” Pearl said.

Marina chuckled. “Stop being such a cutie…”

Pearl’s smile widened more. Her eyes shined with admiration.

After taking a quick glance into the hallway, Pearl said, “Those damned dishes can wait!” and she and Marina began to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Review comments and other comments are appreciated! If you enjoyed, it’d be great if you kudos’d! Thanks for reading!  
> Writing updates are at @Mario_Misc on Twitter.


End file.
